ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Venice
Venice is the capital of northern Italy's Veneto region. History The week after Walter Peck made a deal with Erland Vinter, the Ghostbusters were dispatched to Italy to clear out Poveglia of its supernatural residents. They spent a few hours of downtime in Venice instead of Lido. Peter Venkman didn't want to pass up on seeing one of the most beautiful cities of the world... on someone else's dime. Ray Stantz tried to take scans with a Giga meter in order to establish a baseline in psychokinetic activity ahead of their visit to Poveglia. However, there were so many benign ghosts in Venice that he buried the needle instead. They would be flying to Poveglia blind. Peter decided to spend the rest of his time shopping. While looking at masks, Peter was thrown outside into the river by a Venetian Shop Ghost after it told him, "Devi Andare" or "You must go." A porter on a gondola pulled Peter aboard and took him back to land. Winston Zeddemore, Peter, and Ray departed their hotel on a water taxi and was taken to a heliport where they were flown to Poveglia. After Peter, Ray, and Winston finished their case on Poveglia, they returned to their hotel room in Venice's historic district and had a conference call with Egon. They discussed their discovery of the Poveglian Artifact and P.K.E. readings taken that matched readings taken at the United Nations Building and one of Egon's college year cold cases. Trivia *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 13, Ray has on the first outfit he's seen wearing in the first movie and, fittingly, when he mentioned Egon Spengler's scans at the New York City Public Library buried the needle. *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 15: **In panel 1, on the store front: ***On the bottom left corner, the yellow fox-like mask is based on the Keaton Mask from the Happy Mask Shop in the video game "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" ***On the bottom middle row, the wood-like mask is based on the Spooky Mask also from "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" ***On the bottom right corner, the white mask with one eye is based on the Mask of Truth, also from "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" **In panel 2, on the far right is a Plague Doctor Ghost doll, alluding to the principal adversary next issue. **In panel 3, one of the masks on the far right side is the same one worn by Gareth Dibello in Volume 2 Issue #2. *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 18 panel 4, the Demon in Picture in human form from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" appears next to Winston like it did in the episode. *In Ghostbusters International #3, page 19, in panel 2, the Demon in Picture once again makes a non-canon cameo in the Ghostbusters' hotel room. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip, Italy is mentioned in the Introduction. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #2 ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ****Mentioned by Peter on page 15 panel 2. Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.15). Peter Venkman says: "No, the ghost that hucked me into that canal in Venice. We should've gone back for her." ***Ghostbusters International #5 ****Mentioned on What Came Before! page What Came Before! page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic What Came Before! page). Line reads: "Because the Ghostbusters couldn't wholly rid Poveglia of its centuries-long assortment of supernatural shenanigans, client Erland Vinter sent them from Venice, Italy to Paris, France." *Ghostbusters: Deviations **On page 37, Venice is mentioned in the recap at the end of the issue. Meanwhile in our Main Series (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Deviations" (2016) (Comic p.37). Line reads: "Now, hired by Erland Vinter, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Ray Stantz venture to Poveglia Island, near Venice, Italy." References Gallery VeniceIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 VeniceIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 VeniceIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 VeniceIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations